<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or Treat by gaiseggplant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321754">Trick or Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant'>gaiseggplant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Halloween, M/M, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten’s all dressed up and ready to jump Guy-sensei, either for a treat or to trick him with one of her pranks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hyuuga Neji &amp; Rock Lee &amp; Tenten, Maito Gai | Might Guy &amp; Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenten was a pretty little devil today. She was decked out in red horns and a red and black dress with a small pointy tail. Huge black bat wings fluttered behind her. She even had a touch of eyeliner that gave her eyes a shady style and some fake fangs that showed she meant business.</p><p>Halloween was one of Tenten’s favorite holidays. She loved ghosts and spirits and superstitions, and she loved taking the chance to pull all the pranks she could. Lee and Neji had been easy to trick. Lee tried to lecture Tenten about how a healthy snack would give her more energy for training, and Neji had said that his clan didn’t really participate in the festivities because they didn’t want to encourage any outsiders to come to the compound.</p><p>The reasons were irrelevant. They hadn’t had treats for Tenten, and so Tenten had gotten to show off some tricks she’d stored in her scrolls. And she’d even managed to get a laugh out of Lee and a crack of a smile out of Neji. They’d know to bring Tenten her sweets tomorrow.</p><p>She got away with pulling her tricks and getting sweets later—the ultimate win-win for her! Tenten never misses.</p><p>The last stop was Guy-sensei’s house.</p><p>With care, she was quiet about putting her key into the front door, quiet about turning the lock, and quiet about stepping inside. “Guy-sensei, trick or treat. Now hand over some treats or prepare for a nasty trick!” She whisper-shouted, searching for her sensei.</p><p>Rounding the corner, she stopped at the sound of Guy’s voice. From his bedroom –was he still in there this late?</p><p>Tenten pressed her ear to the door. Breathy, loud moans and groans and screams came from the other side. Tenten snickered to herself. Was he really trying to scare her off with something as lame as ghost noises? They weren’t even very good ghost noises.</p><p>Tenten had a wealth of pranks to choose from with her scrolls. She’d show him how it was really done.</p><p>“Trick or treat!” She loudly declared as the door slammed open. “You better have candy ready for me, or I’ll do something nasty to you, Guy-sensei!”</p><p>Tenten froze. She didn’t even make it past the threshold of his bedroom doorway. She wasn’t sure if the sight in front of her alerted her first, or the sound of Guy’s moaning transitioning from wordless sounds to a very strained “Kakashiiii…”</p><p>Said Kakashi was all over her sensei, and that gaudy green jumpsuit was very decided not all over him.</p><p>Guy was mostly hidden, thank <em>god</em>, and all she could see was Kakashi’s sweaty back. Luckily, his bits were covered by the duvet.</p><p>Kakashi took his hands off of Guy’s ass and sat there casually as Guy dove under the sheets and frantically tried to look less disheveled.</p><p>“Ah… Sorry, Tenten,” Kakashi drawled. His eye curved in a cocky smile, then closed in either a blink or a wink. “You’re a little too late. I already did something nasty to your sensei.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>